Pangeran Pheromon
by Nekoko CatsidhE
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto mendapat sebutan " Pangeran Pheromon" karena keseksiannya. Bagaimana jika Naruto ditugaskan mempertunjukan sebuah "hiburan" dalam acara sekolah karena ulah para fans boy-nya, yang jelas-jelas ditentang Sasuke,kekasihnya!sasunaru.Gaje.fic pertama</html>


Yahhoo , XD semuanya ! perkenalkan saya Nekoko ( ingat ! ingat! ingat~~) , si author baru a.k.a newbie, fic ini saya buat karena udah mengganjal dan memenuhi otak perpet Nekoko, jadi daripada bosok plus jamuran..mending saya publish dah, ini fic pertama saya ( *ckckc, fic pertama udah berani bikin yang rate M, Readers: " gila loe!", Nekoko : " biarin, suka –suka saya! lagian ini fic saya, week"...BUAGH! BUUGH! *dilemparin sepatu* Reader :" HUUu!huu~~" ) ==*

oke lanjuut aja.., saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca fic gaje saya. Nah, buat para author FfN, para readers , para pembaca (sama aja kali ==*), bapak-bapak(?), ibu-ibu(?), adik-adik kecil (eh, ga boleh ya? masih di bawah umur sih..*hush hush minggir*), kakak-kakak, om tante(?) dan kakek –kakek (!) sertaaa nee- BWEKHZ!...ittai.i.. (*di timpuk readers pakai panci,trus teriak pake toa " ga usah banyak ngebanyol loe!" )

*mojok dikolong meja , "Hiks..hiks ..kejamnya dunia (?)" (*=3= ) oke- oke , Nekoko cuma becanda kok~ nah langsung dimulai aja! SILAKAN MEMBACA~~

**Title : Pangeran Pheromon**

**Author : Nekoko CatsidhE**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Mas..Mas...Marimas? aha !**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO minum marimas rasa nanas !**

**Rating : T ( saat ini masih T )**

**Pairing : NekokoNaru?**

***Sasuke : ganti gak! Kalau nggak , gue CHIDORI loe!***

**Ehem, salah ketik.. tentu aja , SASUNARU !**

**Warning : Yaoi. Shonen ai. AU. OOC. Gaje. Typo. Pendek**

**DUN LIKE! DUN READ!**

**Sasuke, Naruto (16 tahun, 1 SMA)**

**Itachi (19 tahun, 3 SMA)**

**PANGERAN PHEROMON**

**Chapter 1 : Stage 1. Watashi wa nani o sureba yoidesu ka ?**

Hari sudah sudah semakin siang, itu ditunjukan oleh sang matahari yang sudah berada diatas langit. Sang matahari tengah membagikan kehangatan sinar miliknya, dan membuat setiap makhluk hidup yang berada di bawahnya pasti akan merasa kepanasan dan memlilih untuk berlindung dari hawa panas yang menyengat. Seperti para murid KONOHA High School, KONOHA High School adalah sekolah SMA yang di peruntukkan untuk murid cowok .

Padahal bel istirahat siang sudah berbunyi, tapi tidak ada seorang pun siswa yang keluar dari gedung sekolah, dikarenakan hawa panas yang begitu menyengat. Tetapi , itu tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas atap gedung sekolah . Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, berkulit putih, bermata onixs memiliki rambut berwarna raven dengan model pantat bebek ... err ... lebih tepatnya model pantat ayam yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya dengan tenang. Hingga ...

**DAP DAP DAP DAP DAP , BRAAK!**

"Huwaaaaaa! Temeee~~ !" sebuah suara mengganggu tidur tenangnya. Suara cempreng yang amat dikenalinya, ya ... suara itu ... suara kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke melirik ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang , dan berperawakan mungil itu tengah berlari kearah nya. "T..temeeee~~ !" . Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke dan setelah itu memeluk Sasuke begitu saja sambil terus merengek dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu .

"Apa-apaan kau dobe?" Sasuke mendengus kesal, karena tidur tenangnya baru saja diganggu oleh Naruto si Dobe nya.

"Temeeee!" Naruto merengek lagi , dan kali ini dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata nya yang indah bewarna biru langit itu, Sapphire bertemu onixs. Karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke yang diam dan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya. Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalan Puppy eyes no jutsu nya , plus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan dia memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan, serta tampak ada guratan merah merona dipipinya, sehingga membuat wajah manisnya yang bewarna kecoklatan tan itu bertambah manis , dan tak lupa Naruto menambahkan efek suara manja yang seksi "uuh...temee.." Bisa dibayangkan saat ini wajah Naruto bertambah manis 2x lipat ! 2x lipat! Saudara- saudara!

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan indah itu dengan sigap segera menutup hidungnya, karena dia yakin akan ada sesuatu yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya, jika dia tidak segera menyumbat dengan tangannya. "D..do..dobe?" Sasuke tergagap, bisa dia rasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini, karena melihat keindahan didepannya.

"Uung ... temee ... hiks ..." Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan didepannya terus- terusan , karena dia merasakan ada yang tidak benar pada Dobenya itu, karena biasanya Ukenya itu selalu ceria dan penuh semangat .

"A ... ada apa dobe? Apa yang terjadi ? Apa kau diganggu 'lagi' ? Apa ada yang menyakitimu 'lagi' ? Apa ada yang menggodamu 'lagi' ? Apa ada yang mengintipmu 'lagi' ? Apa ada yang berani menyentuhmu 'lagi' ? Ada yang memintamu menjadi ukenya 'lagi' ? Apa ada yang ingin me-rapemu 'lagi' ! Biar aku beri pelajaran pada orang-orang brengsek itu!

Ya, jangan –jangan hal diatas terjadi lagi ...'lagi? ' ... ya ... lagi ... Naruto memang sering sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hampir seluruh murid cowok di sekolah ini maupun cowok diluar sekolah pernah menyerang Naruto , ada yang ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai uke mereka, pacar mereka, Istri(?) mereka, dan bahkan ada yang hampir me-rape Naruto, untung saja waktu itu aku segera menyelamatkan Naruto dan berhasil membunuh(!) orang-orang yang ingin me-rape Naru-ku ... err ... maksudnya menghabisi si Raper. Andai saja aku satu kelas dengan Naruto pasti aku bisa mengawasinya setiap saat, tetapi karena kelas kami berbeda , aku jadi tidak dapat mengawasinya. Sungguh aku sangat menyesalinya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dobe yang paling kucintai itu. Tapi, semua kejadian itu sering terjadi memang dikarena-kan Naruto sendiri. Karena keseksian Naruto, yang tak dapat ditolak oleh cowok manapun! Ya, sampai-sampai Naruto dijuluki 'Pangeran Pheromon' ...

Aku ? 'Pangeran Pheromon' ? Aku juga mendapat sebutan 'Pangeran Pheromon' si penakluk wanita, sebutan dari para gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan yang setiap hari selalu mengejar-ngejar aku pada waktu pulang sekolah atau pun saat aku berangkat ke sekolah. Sedangkan sebutan 'Pangeran Pheromon' untuk Naruto berbeda denganku, 'Pangeran Pheromon' yang dicintai dan dikagumi oleh kaum lelaki', karena yang memberikan sebutan itu adalah para cowok-cowok , dan Fans boys Naruto sialan yang seenak jidat mereka memberikan sebutan untuk kekasihku , tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir sebutan itu pantas untuk Dobe-ku ,itu karena aura keseksian nya yang terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya yang mungil, tubuh yang pantas untuk ukuran uke ideal, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat tan menambah kesan seksi , bibirnya yang kemerahan , rambut pirangnya yang halus, mata sapphirenya yang indah, terlebih tiga garis dibagian pipi menambahkan kesan imut, senyumannya yang membuat siapa saja berdebar jika melihatnya, terlebih lagi bagian ... ehem ... those hips ...sangat indah dan menggoda iman! ... Sasuke sampai –sampai meneteskan air liur memikirkan hal itu.

" Temeeeee~, " Suara Naruto membuyarkan Sasuke dari pikiran bejatnya. ( author: "wah, Sasukebodo benar-benar bejat! Sampai ngeces segala lagi, bener-bener otak perpet ! ckckc" 'BUAAK!' 'DUAGH!' 'DHUAR!' * dilempar readers pake granat, readers : " Diem loe! Yang bejat mah loe, karena loe yang bikin! Dasar author ahou!", author : hehe iya..ya...ok..lanjuut lagi~)

Sasuke yang sadar dari lamunannya , langsung memegang kedua pipi Naruto , dan memandang Naruto dengan cemas "Dobe , kau tidak apa-apa kan ? Mereka menyakitimu ? Dimana cowok-cowok sialan itu ?," Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan begitu teme... tidak ada yang mencoba menyerangku, hanya saja ... aku sedang sedih ... karena ..."

" Karena? " balas Sasuke

" Itu.. karena ..."

" Karena apa dobe? " ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran.

" Karena ... hu~~ "

" Huu? "

" Huu ..." Naruto memasang wajah sedih lagi.

" Huu?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak ...jangan-jangan ..." Huu...Huyuu...Hyuuga Neji maksudmu! Awas saja kau tukang rebonding(?) ! " teriak Sasuke penuh emosi, walaupun si tuka-... ehem ... Neji adalah sohib nya , tetapi jika membuat Dobe-nya bersedih, dia pun tidak bisa memaafkan si tu ... err .. Neji.

" Temee ..! Bukan Neji ! " sahut Naruto sambil mencegah Sasuke yang akan pergi menghajar Neji.

" Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa dobe ! "

" Bukan begitu ... tapi ... karena ..." Wajah Naruto tampak gelisah, tetapi dia melanjutkan lagi pembicaraanya .

" ..." keheningan sejenak menghampiri mereka berdua. Sehingga Naruuto mengambil suara terlebih dahulu...

" Hu ... huwaaaaaa! ... a ... aku kalah dalam mengambil undian untuk festifal sekolah !" teriak Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

"Apa? " Sasuke hanya bisa cengo melihat sikap kekasihnya yang ke kanak- kanakan, padahal dia telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 3 tahun , dan ternyata sifat dobe-nya memang belum berubah sama sekali. Bisa-bisanya dobe-nya itu nangis cuma gara-gara kalah ambil undian untuk festifal sekolah.

" Hn, dasar baka dobe" ejek Sasuke

" Apa kau bilang teme! "

" Dasar dobe, kenapa masalah kecil seperti itu kamu besar-besarkan "

' Twitch' guratan kemarahan tergambar di kepala Naruto, bisa dirasa saat ini kekesalan memenuhi hati-nya, dengan pelan-pelan dia mengambil napas panjang , setelah itu membuka mulutnya sedikit , lalu...

" TEMEEEEEEE! Apanya yang kau bilang masalah kecil hah!"

Naruto berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke, sehingga membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging beberapa saat dan gendang telingnya nyaris pecah, untung Sasuke reflek segera menutup telinganya.

" Apa kau sudah gila, dobe! Telingaku hampir saja tuli ! " teriak Sasuke tak kalah sebalnya.

" Biar saja! Dasar teme jelek ! sialan ! brengsek ! nggak pengertian! Memangnya kamu mau aku jadi tontonan orang-orang! menari didepan semua murid ! " teriak Naruto .

Seketika itu juga mata Sasuke membelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Tontonan orang ? Menari di depan semua orang ! Apa maksudmu perkataanmu dobe! " Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Sasuke lontarkan, karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku kalah dalam mengambil undian untuk festifal sekolah, lalu..karena aku kalah dalam mengambil undian dari teman-teman sekelas, aku disuruh menampilkan suatu pertunjukan untuk mengisi festifal sekolah dan semua cowok-cowok di kelasku mendaftarkanku ke OSIS untuk mengisi acara tersebut " Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya itu dalam satu kali nafas , tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

" Dan sialnya mereka menyarankan aku untuk menari untuk acara festifal sekolah ! Dan ketua panita dari OSIS pun sangat setuju dengan itu ! AAAAAAAAKKKHHH! " sambung Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri, bagaimana jika ratusan pasang mata melihatnya terlebih cowok-cowok atau Fans boy dirinya yang tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kelaparan, membayangkannya saja sudah amat menakutkan dan mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung, mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto yang bagaikan malapetaka baginya , hatinya bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

" Temeee~... Sasukeeeee~... apa yang harus kulakukan! " rengek Naruto.

" Tenang saja dobe, aku akan mengatasinya "

" Hontou ni? " tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Hai , aisuru " senyum terkembang di bibir tipis Sasuke, di saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

" Hontou ni ? Hontou ni ? Hontou ni? " Naruto mengulangi perkataannya lagi dengan semangatnya . Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat sikap dobe-nya itu.

" iya " jawab Sasuke lagi

" Hontou ni ? "

" Hn "

" Hontou ni ? Hontou ni ? Hon-..."

'CUP'

kata –kata Naruto terputus ditengah jalan, karena mulutnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Ciuman itu berjalan singkat, setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciuman diantara mereka.

" Mmm ... te ... me? " Naruto membuka matanya perlahan , karena merasakan Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Hatinya sedikit kecewa karena ciuman yang terbilang singkat itu, dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari itu...

" Hn, ada apa dobe? "

" T..Tidak apa- apa " Naruto memanglingkan wajahnya saat itu juga, karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

" Kecewa? "

'DEG' perkataan Sasuke barusan tepat mengenai jantungnya, bisa dirasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan berbagai pikirin menjalar di kepalanya , bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahuinya suara hatinya.

" S .. si ... siapa yang kecewa, temee! " sangkal Naruto masih dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena malu.

" Hoo, begitu " jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto tetap memilih diam dan memanglingkan wajah nya. Sasuke yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu, mengeluarkan seringaian mesum miliknya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Naruto, dan mengarahkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Naruto, saat ini bibirnya tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto. Dan dengan perlahan dia membisikan sesuatu...

" Dobe" suara bariton yang begitu sensual itu membuat tubuh Naruto seperti tersengat listrik .

" Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, hn? " tambah Sasuke

Naruto merasa hatinya bergemuruh cepat, dia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat, makanan kesukaan dari kekasihnya itu.

" A...aku...uh...Teme ! Jangan dekat – dekat ak-mmh~ " dengan itu perkataan Naruto terpotong karena bibir Sasuke kini telah menciumnya dengan buas.

" Nng~ " Bibir mereka saling memanggut satu sama lain.

Dalam deru nafas yang panas, Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka , dengan perlahan dia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta ijin masuk. Setelah Naruto membuka mulutnya utnuk mengijinkan lidah Sasuke masuk, dengan segera lidah sasuke menyapu rongga mulut Naruto. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi Naruto yang rapi, menyentuh rongga mulut atas dan bawah bagian Naruto, menggelitikinya dengan lidah miliknya, dan akhirnya mengajak lidah Naruto yang sedari tadi menganggur untuk bergulat dengan lidahnya .

"Nng...an~"

Diantara desahan Naruto , terdengar suara kecapan bibir mereka berdua. Dan dii sela- sela ciuman mereka berdua yang panas Naruto hanya dapat melenguh nikmat.

"Ung ...umm ... emm ... anh... a... aunh ... uh... s...sas..ke.."

Sayangnya , ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama, itu dikarenakan mereka berdua perlu mengisi pasokan oksigen yang sudah hampir habis disela-sela ciuman mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman secara bersamaan.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin menganggur, dengan segera mengarangkan tangannya kearah kerah seragam Naruto. Dibukanya kancing atas kemeja putih itu, dan menurunkan bagaian kerah kemeja sampai pundak Naruto, sehingga saat ini leher mulusnya terlihat dan terekspos bebas. Dengan segera Sasuke menjilat bagian tengkuk Naruto, Sasuke bisa merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari kepalanya dan meremas-remas pelan rambutnya, yang artinya jika dobe-nya itu mulai terangsang dengan aktivitasnya. Dia berulang-ulang menjilati dan menggigit-gigit kecil bagian tengah perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto , yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahn...ah...t..temee...hh"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

' **TENG ' 'TENG' 'TENG' **

Dan disaat itu juga terdengarlah bel masuk kelas . Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mesumnya itu.

" Hn , dobe kita lanjutkan lain kali saja " ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dilihatnya wajah Dobe-nya yang terengah-engah , muka memerahnya yang tampak sensual , Saliva yang entah milik siapa bertengger di sudut bibir Naruto yang agak membengkak karena ciuman mereka , lalu mata biru sapphirenya yang indah itu masih setengah terbuka , dan kemeja yang melorot turun hingga bagian bahu, menampakan leher tan -nya yang eksotis plus ada beberapa tanda kemerahan yang terlihat jelas turikir, sehingga siapapun yang memandangnya ekspresi Naruto itu akan langsung menyerangnya habis-habisan. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukan Sasuke...kenapa?...padahal dia tahu bagian bawah miliknya sudah dirasa hampir turned on (!) , dia tidak melanjutkan kegiatan mesumnya karena waktu istirahat yang memang telah habis, dan jika dia menyerang naruto saat ini, bisa dibayangkan Naruto akan jalan terseok-seok ke kelas, dan akan membuat Uke-nya itu malu setengah mati. Jadi sebisa mungin Sasuke menahan nafsu nya yang sudah melunjak –lunjak plus bagian bawahnya yang sudah 'turned on' . Tetapi karena dobe-nya kelewat manis. Dia jadi ingin menggoda uke-nya itu lebih lagi.

" mm ... dobe , rasamu seperti lemon, manis ," goda Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir atas miliknya.

"A..apa-apaan sih...I..itu tadi karena aku memakan permen ! " timpal Naruto sambil memanglingkan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

" hn... Dobe-chan, " goda Sasuke lagi

"Aaakh! T... temee jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" teriak Naruto malu .

Lagi- lagi Sasuke menahan geli, karena sikap dobe-nya yang amat manis itu.

" Hn, tenang saja dobe aku akan membereskan masalahmu"

" Uwaa! Terima kasih teme~ " teriak Naruto kegirangan dan Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas lima jari miliknya.

" Pertama akan aku bereskan cowok-cowok kelasmu dan ide sialan mereka " kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Lagipula ketua panitia Osis gila macam apa yang menyetujui ide tidak bermutu, dari para siswa –siswa sinting pula ! " geram Sasuke kesal.

" emm ... err ... itu ... itachi senpai ... " jawab Naruto takut-takut.

RUANG OSIS

Saat itu di ruang osis, Itachi sedang memeriksa daftar –daftar acara festifal sekolah. Dia sedang menikmati susana yang damai diruangan OSISnya...dan...

**BRAAAAKK ! ! **

" BAKAAA ANIKI ! "

"Oh, otouto ku yang manis, ada apa ? " tanya Itachi yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya.

" BRENGSEK! Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan! " geram Sasuke

" Setidaknya berilah salam untuk aniki tercintamu ini, Sasuke" ucap Itachi dengan santainya.

" Bukan tercinta tapi lebih tepatnya terjijay " timpal Sasuke, hampir saja dia muntah ditempat karena mendengar perkataan aniki-nya, yang dia anggap menjijikan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan baka aniki ! kenapa kau menyetujui ide gila dari para siswa-siwa sinting itu! "

" Hmm? Apa yang kau maksudkan otouto? Aku tidak mengerti, lagi pula bukankah bagus jika kekasihmu Naruto " Pangeran Pheromon " si penakluk cowok itu menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan untuk menghibur festifal sekolah, tidak ada ruginya kan ? dengan itu kita bisa menarik banyak siswa cowok baru untuk mendaftar ke sekolah ini ! " Itachi menyudahi penjelasannya .

" Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui ide-ide tolol mu, baka aniki !" geram Sasuke

" Benarkah ? tapi, aku yakin jika kau akan menyetujuinya ide tololku nanti, Otouto " timpal Itachi masih dengan tampang stoic nya .

" Cih! " Dengan segera Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Itachi mendekat kearahnya, dia pun menatap tajam mata Itachi.

" Awas saja kau baka aniki ! jika kau merencanakan sesuatu yang sinting untuk Naruto! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu! Sasuke mengancam Itachi sambil memberikan death glare-nya.

Dan dengan itu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang Osis meniggalkan Itachi seorang diri.

"Che, Bisa apa kau Sasuke? " ucap Itachi dengan nada meremehkan .

" Lihat saja, aku punya hal yang mengejutkanmu saat festifal sekolah .. Baka otouto...khu khu khu" batin Itachi tak lupa dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

TBC a.k.a tu bi kontinyu

**YAY ! AKHIRNYA CHAPPIE 1 selesai juga ! ...fuuh ~~~ (reader : WOI! Apa-apaan nih fic! Pendek banget!Udah ga mutu gitu! )**

**Maklum lah saya kan masih author baru ,hehe..* nyengir-nyengir gaje XD**

**MAAF YA ..klau kelewat OOC, habis cuma kepikiran segini, TT_TT**

**Tapi untuk fic lain kedepannya ga bakal OOC lagi deh XD**

**Tenang aja untuk Chappie ke dua akan panjang kok! Tapi kalau ada yang ingin membaca fic ku TT_TT**

**Untuk Chappie 2 ada yang mau request L-E-M-O-N ga ?**

**NAH, SEKARANG SAATNYA..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**PARA READER YANG BAIK PASTI REVIEW kan~~( ngarep nih hehe) (^3^)m**

**mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**FLAME juga diterima asal membangun !**

**tapi awas kalau FLAME soal pairing favorit saya ini (OnO*)**

**Jaa~ sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnya...**


End file.
